


Poesy, Destiel Style

by baeberiibungh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domesticity, Fluff, M/M, Poetry, Sweet, i dnt fucking kno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 02:59:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas write poems to each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poesy, Destiel Style

Cas found the first one from Dean under his pillow. It was written behind a grocery list and the four lines ended with a smirky smiley face with a raised eyebrow and why a smiley face should look so much like Dean Cas had no clue. The lines, written perhaps drunk read,

My Dear Cas

You got a mighty fine ass

And a mouth full of sass

And are a whooping badass

Cas folded the paper lightly and put it inside his diary. Dean did not write or read poetry. The nearest he came to anything poem like are the lyrics of the songs he listen to. He read books yes, fiction and non fictional, but no poems. Cas on the other hand had favourite poets and poems among genres and even liked to read poets who did not write in English. One of his favourite quotes that he recited to Dean several times has been ‘I want to do to you what spring does to cherry trees’. Dean always blushed at that one.

Resolving to write one in return, he took out a note book and after writing a short poem left it on the dining table as he got ready to go to work.

 

When Dean came back from work, there was a sandwich on the dining table and a piece of paper. Thinking perhaps that it is a grocery list Cas had left behind, he ate his sandwich first. When done, he picked up the paper and read these lines

Please let me taste your lips

Imprinted by your happy smile

Passage of your words and meaning

Smouldering in your anger

Bitten red in shyness

A taste of least pause

Just a brushing will do, your lips on mine

And I will savour it eternal

Let me catch up with your wiry wit

Let me hold them in heat

They shine with spit and music sweat

And I just want a little sip.

His breadth hitched reading this sweet description. He resolved then and there that he would write a better one next time. This was too good. Maybe he should tell Cas to get this printed or something. But what to write? Cas was poetry himself, moving with grace and so still when he stared at Dean. Should he look for help on the internet perhaps? He doubted Cas had taken any help. Resolving to write the next one much better and all by himself he shoved the poem into his wallet to keep with him for the time being.

 

There were no more poems for the next two month. Cas though that perhaps he should have gone the Dean way, written something short and cute and funny. He knew that Dean was keeping his previous poem inside his wallet, he had seen it one day, but he wanted more poems from Dean. He also wondered if he should ask Dean to write one more or wait till he does. Two days before his birthday, he came upon a paper sitting on his worktable, a page that was torn from one of his notebooks.

Recognising Dean’s handwriting, he snatched up the paper and read it at one gulp, his eyes definitely more misty when he was done reading these

I love you

Not because I can

But because I must

I look at you

And I ache with thirst

And twist with lust

I see the cosmos in your eyes

Read heaven in your hands

Taste happiness in your lips

My love may not be equal to yours

Or as clearly seen

But you are loved most by me

And always have been.

That night when Dean came home, Cas basically pounced on him and kissed him till both were breadth less and he would not stop saying ‘I love you I love you’ again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> The quote is from a poem by Pablo Neruda. All the three poems are mine and carry my copyright. Comments and criticism are welcome


End file.
